


Segredo com benefícios

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Parents, Antichrist Damien Thorn, Biting, Blackmail, Cringe, Demon/Human Relationships, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Fetish, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Religious Fanaticism, Rough Sex, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spanking, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, its in portuguese gringo, kinda 2010 Dip
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Depois que Damien descobre um segredo sujo de Pip, ele promete que pode guardar esse tal segredo... Mas apenas com uma pequena condição.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Quando Damien prometeu guardar segredo...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monilovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/gifts).



> Isso é tudo culpa da Moni.

Não tinha ninguém pelo corredor e Damien apenas escapou da primeira aula pouco antes do professor chegar, ignorando as ameaças dele sobre detenção e seja lá o que for. Não se importava, não estava com vontade de assistir e não sentia realmente que precisava daquilo. Honestamente, achava idiota que o seu pai insistisse que frequentasse o colégio com todos aqueles mortais, sendo que destruiria tudo eventualmente.

Sempre soava como uma perda de tempo.

Talvez saísse do colégio agora, o anticristo pensou, se fosse para ficar sem fazer nada que, pelo menos, estivesse em casa, onde tinha todos aqueles entretenimentos mortais tão estranhamente interessantes. Eles realmente haviam criado algumas boas formas de passar o tempo…

Damien virou por mais um dos corredores vazios, dando sempre a sorte de nunca esbarrar com um daqueles monitores de corredor chatos para caralho. Mas, no fim das contas, acabou esbarrando com alguém no corredor de qualquer forma.

Os livros e caderno do garoto loiro caíram todos no chão e ele também não perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu por muito pouco, enquanto Damien apenas viu aquela cena patética e não conseguiu não se irritar um pouco:

— Por que você não olha por onde anda, _Pip_!?

O britânico murmurou “ _desculpe_ ” algumas vezes, fazendo sinal de rendição com as mãos, e aquilo conseguia ser ainda mais irritante:

— Eu deveria olhar mais por onde ando, desculpe Damien! — Ele se desculpou mais uma vez antes de se ajoelhar no chão e começar a pegar o material escolar caído, apressadamente. — _Deus, que bagunça…_!

Foram apenas alguns segundos observando aquele garoto patético. Pip era um velho conhecido seu, havia feito amizade com ele no fundamental até que percebeu que isso provavelmente iria pegar mal para o seu lado, já que ele era a criança excluída e isso nunca mudou durante todos esses anos.

Mas parecia que Pip pedia por aquele tratamento grosseiro, aquele _bullying_ , pois ele agia o tempo todo exatamente daquele jeito estúpido que irritava todo mundo ao redor, como se não houvesse nada de errado! Apenas aquele jeito otimista e alegre do britânico, a forma que ele pedia desculpas para tudo, conseguia lhe deixar zangado muito rapidamente.

Pip era uma coisinha irritante em absolutamente tudo e parecia fazer isso tudo de propósito.

Esses rápidos pensamentos fizeram uma raiva estranha crescer dentro de Damien e antes mesmo de Pip se levantar, o anticristo decidiu que era uma boa ideia se aproximar dele e puxar aquele cabelo estúpido cortado em chanel bem perto da raiz.

— _Damien-!_

— Não sei se nunca falei antes, mas o teu cabelo é muito idiota. Parece de uma garota.

Mais uma vez todo o material escolar voltou para o chão e agora o loiro estava tentando alcançar a sua mão e braço, para se livrar do puxão de cabelo. O anticristo deixou um pequeno sorriso escapar, satisfeito com aquela reação imediata.

— V-você poderia me soltar, por favor? — O britânico pediu, soando patético como sempre e Damien acabou rindo.

— Hm, _não_.

Então puxou mais uma vez o cabelo de Pip mais uma vez, realmente mais forte que antes e também estava planejando bater um pouco nele depois disso, só que um detalhe bastante inesperado fez Damien perder toda a linha de raciocínio. Ele simplesmente ficou sem saber o que fazer depois que Pip _gemeu_.

Havia sido um gemido. _Definitivamente_. Não havia escutado errado.

Tentou tirar a mão do cabelo dele e acabou percebendo que, agora, o loiro estava segurando o seu braço de um jeito que era exatamente oposto do que _se afastar_ significaria naquela situação. 

Tudo ficou muito esquisito e o anticristo puxou o braço com mais força para se soltar, assim conseguindo sem nenhuma dificuldade. Pip se levantou rapidamente logo depois, se virou na sua direção e ele estava com o rosto completamente vermelho, segurando o material escolar perto do corpo, enquanto Damien só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa:

— _Você gosta disso...?_

O loiro negou várias vezes com a cabeça e se encolheu no lugar, abraçando mais os livros e parecia em choque, mas não necessariamente assustado:

— Isso é um terrível mal-entendido, Damien! Você me pegou de surpresa-!

— Masoquistinha de merda! — Gargalhou um pouco alto demais e Pip talvez tenha se desesperado nesse momento. — Não sei como eu nunca imaginei isso antes, você sempre parece que age de propósito para irritar todo mundo.

— E-eu não faço esse tipo de coisa, por favor! — Pip insistiu, mas logo depois ele começou a guardar as coisas apressadamente na mochila, provavelmente querendo fugir da situação. — Damien, só vamos esquecer isso, tudo bem para você?

O loiro tentou se afastar rapidamente, praticamente correr, mas Damien foi mais rápido e agarrou o braço dele.

— Na verdade, o que você acha de eu espalhar esse seu segredinho para o resto do colégio? – Sorriu mais uma vez e o outro garoto arregalou os olhos. — Seria uma merda para o seu lado, não é, Pip?

— Nós podemos resolver isso de outra forma? — Ele pediu, também olhou ao redor, certamente temendo que houvesse mais alguém por ali. — Eu faço todas as suas tarefas durante o ano todo-!

— Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. — Ainda estava sorrindo. — Que tal a gente conversar em algum lugar mais privado?

Mesmo que tenha sido uma pergunta, Damien não realmente esperou Pip abrir a boca para dar qualquer resposta e, segurando o braço dele, começou a arrastar o loiro pelos corredores. Não foi nenhum trabalho real abrir o armário de limpeza e os dois entraram pouco antes de um monitor virar o corredor.

Do lado de dentro apenas conseguiam escutar passos e havia um leve cheiro de alvejante no ar.

Pip estava com a mochila em mãos, na frente do corpo, usando como um tipo muito ineficiente de escudo e andou até bater as costas na parede quando Damien chegou perto demais. O anticristo encostou o antebraço esquerdo na parede, um polegar acima da cabeça do loiro e se inclinou para perto apenas um pouco. Assim dava para ver melhor a diferença de altura.

Pip era quase fofo visto daquele jeito.

— _Damien-?_

— Que tal um acordo? — Interrompeu e o britânico lançou um olhar confuso na sua direção. 

— Que tipo de acordo…?

— É uma pena que você tenha esse tipo de _fetiche_ e seja tão sozinho. — Sorriu casualmente e a súbita mudança de comportamento realmente pareceu atrair a atenção de Pip. — Bater punheta, e só isso, depois de levar as surras que você leva, deve ser bem solitário…

— _Como você sabe que eu-?_

— Então você realmente faz isso? _Bom saber_.

O pobre britânico ficou com o rosto vermelho até as orelhas, mesmo com a iluminação ruim ali dentro, Damien conseguiu ver muito bem. Ele gaguejou nervoso por alguns segundos, já que tinha sido pego desprevenido de verdade, mas o anticristo foi mais rápido e falou primeiro:

— Onde eu quero chegar é que você não precisa mais fazer isso sozinho. — Ele lentamente abaixou mais a mochila da frente do corpo, mas não muito, e o choque nos olhos azuis era bastante óbvio. Damien ainda estava com aquele sorriso casual e repleto de segundas intenções. — Estou tentando ser legal com você, Pip. Claro que eu posso espalhar esse segredo por aí, talvez alguém se interesse? Mas eu duvido muito e aposto que você pensa o mesmo.

Ficou alguns segundos esperando alguma reação dele em meio aos olhos arregalados e o rosto ainda coberto por uma vergonha evidente. Pip abriu e fechou a boca apenas uma vez, engolindo um pouco de saliva, antes de juntar coragem para perguntar:

— O que você está sugerindo…?

— Ninguém fica sabendo e de bônus eu te fodo. — Esperou mais alguma coisa por alguns segundos, mas ele não moveu um músculo. — Eu estou sendo legal agora, de verdade. Honestamente, quem mais iria querer encostar em uma aberraçãozinha que nem você?

Nesse momento o loiro desviou o olhar e mordeu o lábio, pensativo, mesmo que Damien tivesse certeza de que não havia dado nenhuma chance real de escolha para ele. Reconhecia bem um adolescente louco por causa de hormônios e virgem quando via um, era patético como Pip se encaixava tão bem naqueles padrões.

Seria divertido brincar um pouco com ele.

— Eu não tenho o dia todo, Pip. — Estendeu a mão direita para ele, esperando o loiro selar aquele _acordo com o Diabo_. — Você topa ou não?

Ele levou menos tempo do que Damien imaginou para segurar a sua mão, em um aperto também mais firme do que estava prevendo, mas todos esses eram apenas alguns detalhes irrelevantes. Muito pouco tempo após isso, o anticristo arrancou aquela mochila que ainda estava entre os dois, largou no chão e o que aconteceu em seguida foi muito rápido.

Damien puxou parte daquela roupa brega do loiro em uma fração de segundos, apenas para ter mais acesso ao pescoço, e teve que se abaixar para _morder_ a pele e enfiar os dentes, que sabiam serem consideravelmente mais afiados do que de uma pessoa normal.

Imaginou que Pip gostaria disso e estava absolutamente correto.

As mãos dele foram para os seus ombros e seguraram o casaco preto um segundo depois que ele gemeu, praticamente se apoiando ali. Damien acabou colocando as mãos no loiro também e conseguiu sentir que ele estava tremendo fracamente. Quando apertava mais a pele também sentia alguns espasmos e ele lhe puxando para perto sem nenhum tipo de pudor, fora a respiração pesada. Todas essas reações realmente agradaram Damien profundamente.

Um fio de sangue misturado com um pouco de saliva escorria do pescoço de Pip, seguindo por um caminho para dentro das roupas onde a vista não alcançava. O anticristo mentiria se falasse que não queria ver exatamente o caminho que o sangue percorria, porque queria. _Bastante_.

Tirou os dentes do pescoço de Pip e as mãos do corpo dele, se afastando um passo para trás. Praticamente ao mesmo tempo, ele caiu no chão com as costas ainda apoiadas na parede, visivelmente trêmulo e com uma ereção bastante aparente marcando aquela bermuda feia.

Não evitou de sorrir com aquela visão, especialmente depois que o loiro encostou alguns dedos no próprio pescoço, bem onde os dentes haviam furado e deixou escapar um gemido especialmente sexual. No momento que Pip levantou a cabeça, conseguiu ver aquela leve coloração avermelhada no rosto dele e que estava com a boca aberta, vagamente e silenciosamente ofegante.

Definitivamente havia sido uma boa ideia dar para ele uma pequena prova do que estava por vir daquele dia em diante.

— _Nós temos um acordo_.

Pip lentamente balançou a cabeça em concordância, não parecendo ser capaz de expressar qualquer coisa em palavras naquele momento, sem sequer tirar aquela mão do pescoço. Deu as costas para o garoto jogado no chão e, pouco antes de sair, falou:

— Acho melhor tu sair logo daí, Pip. — Não iria ajudá-lo a levantar e nem nada do tipo, não era mais problema seu. — Se alguém te achar de pau duro desse jeito pode ter alguma ideia errada.


	2. De volta ao armário de limpeza

Se Damien tivesse que colocar uma definição sobre as pessoas com quem ele costumava andar no colégio, diria que eles eram o mais próximos de amigos que o anticristo poderia ter, por mais que, pessoalmente, não considerasse nenhum deles seus amigos. Não gostava muito de Cartman, Stan e Kyle, enquanto Kenneth era apenas um esquisito, e só andava com eles eventualmente.

Mesmo que não ficasse realmente engajado nas conversas e nem procurasse participar na maior parte do tempo, era sempre muito clichê de muitas formas diferentes. Também não era lá importante.

Mas quando Stan apontou discretamente para um outro canto do corredor Damien teve a curiosidade de seguir com os olhos e viu alguém um pouco mais interessante:

— Ei caras, olhem. — Era Pip ali, com alguns livros em mãos e a mochila apoiada em só um dos ombros, se preparando para guardar algum material escolar no armário. Tinha tinta branca nas roupas, na boina e dos cabelos dele e parecia tudo fresco.

Em um canto algumas meninas estavam olhando para ele e rindo entre si, tentando ser discretas e falhando miseravelmente. Não deixou de rir consigo mesmo por causa da visão e, antes de todo mundo, o anticristo se afastou dos outros e foi para perto de Pip, cumprimentando ele com um tapa atrás da cabeça. O loiro se assustou e virou o rosto na sua direção, com os olhos levemente arregalados e Damien teve vontade de sorrir por causa disso:

— Damien? — O loiro falou exatamente daquele característico jeitinho patético. — Você precisa de alguma coisa-?

— Você tá muito ferrado, Pip. — Deixou um sorriso maldoso escapar e fez questão de roubar a boina do loiro, ele quase deixou os livros cair tentando recuperar, mas não era alto o suficiente. — O que aconteceu?

— Um pequeno acidente com uma lata de tinta. — Apesar de tudo, o britânico ainda respondeu e isso era meio inacreditável. — _Você poderia me devolver-_?

— _Não._

Retrucou com um sorriso e os caras, que não estavam muito longe, começaram a rir e as garotas fizeram o mesmo. Pip abaixou o braço, parecendo estar bem encabulado com a situação e lhe encarou por alguns segundos, como se esperasse por alguma coisa sua e isso acabou irritando Damien.

Jogou a boina feia dele dentro do armário aberto e, quando o britânico foi pegá-la de volta, empurrou ele dentro daquele espaço apertado. Ele ainda se virou para tentar sair, mas o anticristo precisou de apenas uma mão para mantê-lo no lugar e sorriu assim que Pip agarrou o seu antebraço com as mãos. _Que coragem_.

— Por favor, eu não posso perder aula-! — Ele suplicou. — Ninguém vai me tirar daqui se você fizer isso, por favor, Damien-

— Bem, eu não ligo. — Encolheu os ombros e se aproximou apenas mais um pouco dele, dessa vez falando mais baixo. — _Acho bom você estar exatamente aqui quando eu voltar_.

Empurrou ele com um pouco mais de força e tirou o braço de lá, imediatamente fechou a porta e trancou. Do lado de dentro vieram algumas batidas e pedidos de ajuda, mas Damien ignorou cada um deles com um sorriso pequeno.

— Cara, isso foi demais! — Eric Cartman riu, se aproximou mais e olhou por um segundo para o armário, em que Pip ainda estava tentando inutilmente sair.

Foi Stan que deu o chute na porta e subitamente o barulho do lado de dentro parou. O anticristo não disse nada, mas pensou que deveria ter tido essa ideia antes.

— Dá pra ficar quieto ai, Pip!? — Ele encarou os outros três amigos e Damien por um segundo. — O que? Ele tava enchendo o saco de todo mundo.

Todos concordaram e aquelas conversas paralelas e desinteressantes voltaram, então o anticristo parou de prestar atenção exatamente como estava fazendo antes.

Faltava alguns minutos para o intervalo acabar e a maioria das pessoas já estavam tratando de ir para as próprias salas, Stan e o grupo dele inclusos. Ao mesmo tempo, Damien tinha outros planos que definitivamente não envolviam assistir alguma aula idiota de inglês. Se afastou dos outros e não precisou esperar muito tempo antes dos corredores ficarem vazios.

Foi nesse momento que o anticristo voltou para a frente daquele mesmo armário de antes, que dessa vez não dava sinais de que tinha alguém dentro, mas sabia que esse não era o caso. Destrancou e abriu, Pip estava encostado em um dos lados do armário com a cabeça baixa, mas levantou e olhou na sua direção quase no mesmo instante.

Agarrou o braço do loiro e tirou ele lá de dentro com um puxão grosseiro, o loiro lhe encarou com os olhos arregalados e parecia bastante incerto do que viria a seguir, mas não tentou se soltar nem nada parecido. O anticristo só empurrou a porta daquele armário para fechar e saiu andando arrastando Pip pelo braço pelo corredor, em direção ao armário de limpeza do outro dia, onde os dois selaram o tal _acordo_.

Entrou ainda puxando o britânico e lá dentro largou ele para conseguir trancar a porta e ligar a luz. Quando se virou na direção do mais baixo, ele estava encostado na parede olhando na sua direção de um jeito bem parecido com a primeira vez que se encontraram naquele lugarzinho fedendo a alvejante.

Chegou perto e Pip precisou erguer um pouco o queixo para lhe encarar de volta e, com isso, Damien passou os dedos pelo rosto até o pescoço dele, também raspando com as unhas, e conseguiu sentir um leve espasmo sob a palma da mão. Também percebeu um curativo no pescoço feito com algumas gazes, que Pip conseguiu esconder muito bem com as roupas, o cabelo e não gostou nada desse detalhe.

Teria certeza de fazer um estrago de verdade dessa vez.

O pobre garoto ainda olhava apreensivo na sua direção, enquanto Damien pensava no que poderia fazer com ele nessa primeira vez. Não pode evitar um sorriso divertido, meio debochado, assim que percebeu que muito provavelmente essa seria a primeira vez dele.

Não era como se fosse ser legal com ele só por causa disso:

— Anda, tira logo.

O rosto de Pip ficou levemente vermelho de vergonha, mas ele obedeceu imediatamente. O loiro começou a desabotoar aquela camiseta social brega que usava por baixo do blazer vermelho e abaixou a cabeça para poder ver onde as mãos estavam, sempre sendo observado pelos olhos atentos do anticristo.

Antes do britânico conseguir realmente se livrar das roupas, Damien agarrou os antebraços dele e afastou apenas o suficiente para não atrapalhar. Depois agarrou o cabelo de Pip na lateral da cabeça, tendo certeza que tinha puxado forte e ele gemeu confirmando isso, também apoiou a mão naquele braço e olhou na sua direção.

Porém, no momento, Damien estava mais focado em arrancar o curativo do pescoço do mais baixo para conseguir ver como as coisas realmente estavam. Ainda haviam as marcas dos seus dentes, todas avermelhadas e certamente doía ao toque, o jeito que Pip tremeu no momento que encostou na pele confirmou suas suspeitas. Também foi apenas mais um incentivo para que mordesse de novo, abrisse as feridas e fez exatamente isso. Só conseguiu escutar o gemido e sentir ele se contorcendo, mas Damien segurou aqueles braços magros e garantiu que ele ficaria no lugar.

A cena, no geral, fazia parecer que Damien era um vampiro e Pip a sua presa, mas esse não era exatamente o caso.

Ainda estava segurando os braços de Pip quando se afastou e ele estava levemente trêmulo, com a respiração pesada e um rubor forte no rosto. Além de o olhar cheio de tesão e a ereção bem marcada nas calças.

Não evitou de sorrir com a paisagem:

— Você é tão _patético_.

Pip desviou o olhar e tentou se livrar do aperta, fracamente demais para ter alguma chance real de sucesso e não disse nada, só mordeu o lábio inferior por um segundo. 

— Então, Pip — Ainda estava sorrindo quando ele voltou a lhe encarar direto nos olhos. — a gente fez um acordo e eu tenho que cumprir com a minha palavra.

Apertou mais os braços do loiro enquanto o empurrava contra a parede, se curvando para ficar um pouco mais da altura dele – Pip conseguia ser ridiculamente baixo, ou talvez Damien que era alto demais. A tensão construiu tão rápido e estava tão densa que parecia que conseguiria tocar se realmente quisesse.

Como o loiro continuou quieto, se viu obrigado a falar de novo:

— Como tu gosta de apanhar?

— _Perdão_? — Pip arregalou os olhos e gaguejou daquele jeito idiota, que nem mesmo foi uma resposta, coisa que fez o anticristo revirar os olhos. Será que ele estava falando sério ou era apenas algum tipo de fingimento? — Damien, eu não… sei?

— Então eu posso decidir?

Ele ficou visivelmente nervoso mais uma vez e tentou gaguejar uma resposta “ _acho que sim…?_ ” que soou, mais uma vez, incerto, mas para o anticristo já estava bom o suficiente. Endireitou as costas e soltou os braços do loiro, porém apoiou o antebraço acima da cabeça dele daquela forma que deixava a diferença de altura mais nítida e achou Pip bastante ousado por colocar as mãos no seu corpo, só que também não encontrou razões para reclamar disso.

A cooperatividade dele não era algo que incomodava em qualquer nível que fosse.

— Eu te fodo com prazer, mas tu devia fazer o mínimo e me ajudar aqui.

O pobre francês corou e apenas concordou com a cabeça, então as mãos dele desceram de um jeito incerto até as suas calças, levemente trêmulas, e também houve um pouco de hesitação até ele realmente desabotoar e abaixar o zíper. Damien ajudou apenas puxando um pouco as próprias calças para baixo, logo depois a mão de Pip já segurou o seu pau e, por um instante, ele pareceu não saber o que fazer, enquanto a vermelhidão persistia com força naquele rostinho bonito.

Quase riu quando ele tirou a mão, só para cuspir na palma e segurar de novo, mas dessa vez realmente fazendo alguma ação. Mesmo parecendo pouco confiante, o loiro deslizou a mão ao redor do pênis para cima e para baixo, em um ritmo agradável o suficiente para fazer a ereção crescer não muito tempo depois que ele começou.

Segurou o antebraço, mais para a parte do pulso dele, puxou para longe e foi em um estalar de dedos que surgiu um tubo translúcido de lubrificante nas suas mãos. Entregou na mão de Pip que ainda estava segurando o pulso e ele agarrou imediatamente e depois disso soltou o braço dele.

O britânico olhou para o lubrificante e depois na sua direção, visivelmente confuso e Damien revirou os olhos impacientemente:

— Eu sei que você é um masoquista de merda, — Já estava olhando de novo para o garoto loiro aquela altura, mas logo levantou uma mão e mostrou as unhas que eram, na verdade, _garras_ mais afiadas do que longas, ainda sim, bastante intimidantes. — mas eu não quero quebrar o meu brinquedo novo logo de cara.

Ele engoliu seco, de um jeito que podia jurar ter escutado, mas assentiu levemente com a cabeça enquanto ainda olhava para suas unhas.

Viu Pip tirar só os sapatos e ele travou um pouco na hora de abaixar aqueles shorts bregas, talvez nervosos ou com vergonha, mas Damien ajudou e puxou junto a cueca com as duas mãos. Obviamente aproveitou esse momento para apalpar a bunda e as pernas do loiro, sentindo a carne macia e fazendo questão de arranhar a pele, fazendo caminhos vermelhos pela pele branca. Pip tremeu e o pau dele ainda estava duro no meio das pernas.

Quando chegou nos joelhos as roupas caíram sozinhas e os movimentos de Pip foram incertos até se sentar no chão daquele espaço claustrofóbico e abrir as pernas para Damien. Em algum momento entre o click da tampa do lubrificante e o loiro enfiando um dedo na própria bunda, o anticristo se colocou de joelhos para conseguir ver melhor exatamente o que ele faria.

O britânico estava lento, cuidadoso e com as pernas tremendo levemente, mas não conseguiu ver a expressão dele por causa do rosto abaixado. Os sons que pode ouvir eram apenas a respiração pesada e os barulhos molhados de quando ele tirava e enfiava o dedo dentro se si mesmo, mas quando ele soltou o primeiro gemido Damien colocou a mão no próprio pau e começou a se masturbar calmamente ali mesmo.

Provavelmente foi isso que levou Pip a erguer o rosto e olha na sua direção, com uma expressão que era não passava de vergonha e mais vergonha. Ele desviou o olhar e mordeu o lábio, mas continuou com o trabalho lá embaixo.

— Enfia outro.

Mandou e quase no mesmo instante ele colocou o outro dedo, também lambuzado de lubrificante, mas gemeu e se contorceu até os dedos dos pés – ainda cobertos pelas meias roxas – enquanto Damien não conseguiu tirar os olhos os olhos da cena e, muito menos, a mão do pau.

Só que Pip continuou indo devagar demais e Damien estava ficando impaciente, ele nem mesmo enfiava os dedos inteiros e, por causa disso, agarrou aquele pulso dele e forçou tudo para dentro, de uma vez só. Pip fechou os olhos com força e encostou a cabeça na parede, com todos os músculos do corpo ficando tensos e a boca aberta em um gemido silencioso, sem falar no rosto vermelho. Tirou os dedos e enfiou de novo, dessa vez ele ofegou e conseguiu entreabrir só um olhos, mesmo que não parecesse particularmente atento a nada.

A cada pequena reação, cada mordida de lábio, gemido e olhar, o anticristo se via mais com vontade de descobrir o quando Pip seria apertado ao redor do seu pau. Forçou ele a esticar o terceiro dedo e houve uma resistência maior para todos entrarem, assim como o loiro se contorcendo mais e tentando segurar o seu braço, mas a gota d'água foi outra coisa:

— _Damien-_!

Pip gaguejou, praticamente gemeu o seu nome e o que aconteceu em seguida foi rápido demais. Damien decidiu que já estava bom o suficiente e puxou o loiro para se levantar do chão, colocando-o de frente para a parede e mantendo ele ali enquanto se aproximava. Apenas segurou um braço dele atrás das costas, imobilizando, mas ele não tentou lutar e só apoiou o outro na parede.

O britânico estava sendo tão cooperativo, poderia dar um pequeno agrado por isso e foi com esse pensamento que desferiu um tapa na bunda dele. Pip arqueou as costas por um instante e o gemido dele foi abafado pelos próprios lábios fechados, mas as pernas voltaram a tremer. O próximo tapa foi no mesmo lugar, só que mais alto e forte, e o loiro gemeu de novo e enfiou as unhas curtinhas na parede, tenso.

Bater nele era divertido normalmente, mas aquela situação conseguiu deixar tudo melhor e o tesão de Damien cresceu toda vez batia e Pip se contorcia, ofegava e gemia de prazer sem nenhum pudor. Tão diferente do educado e irritante francês que estava acostumado, pensou enquanto deu um tapa particularmente mais forte, _muito melhor_.

Continuou desferindo golpes até ter certeza que a bunda dele continuaria vermelha por, pelo menos, os próximos dois dias e não pode evitar de sorrir com o resultado. Pip estava uma bagunça absoluta com a testa apoiada na parede, vagamente trêmulo, ofegante e o pré gozo pingando no chão.

Soltou o outro braço, que ele imediatamente colocou apoiado na parede, e puxou aquela bunda cheia de marcas de tapa pelo quadril. Pip apenas olhou sobre o ombro por um instante, já que logo apertou os olhos, voltou a colocar a testa no concreto e fechou as mãos em punhos no momento que Damien empurrou a ponta da ereção para dentro dele.

Mesmo com o preparo de mais cedo, houve resistência e Pip era realmente apertado.

Chegou mais perto dele e puxou aquele cabelo loiro molhado de suor com força para trás, enquanto o dono dele se contorceu, e terminou de enfiar o pau. Nesse ponto Pip tremia mais do que antes, ofegante, ao mesmo tempo que Damien não parou de puxar forte todas as mechas bem perto do couro cabeludo.

Suas calças desceram até um pouco antes dos joelhos e a parte de cima da roupa do loiro escorregou até os cotovelos assim que começou as estocadas. Ele ficou especialmente mais vocal com isso, por mais que tentasse ficar calado e Damien decidiu que ajudaria com isso. Soltou o cabelo e cobriu a boca dele, no mesmo instante que investidas ficaram mais fortes. Pip choramingou alto, mas manteve ambas as mãos na parede.

Pip era só tão quente e apertado ao redor do seu pau, cada pequeno espasmo, a forma que ele se contorcia nas suas mãos, tornava tudo melhor. O anticristo não poderia imaginar que ele seria tão bom de foder antes disso e tinha sido uma boa decisão testar, realmente tinha. Mas não sentia que duraria muito mais tempo.

Damien, ainda cobrindo a boca de Pip, empurrou ele para prender contra a parede antes de começar foder impiedosamente, o barulho do sexo ficou alto e o moreno continuou metendo desse jeito por sórdidos um ou um minuto e meio, direto. Nesse meio tempo agarrou a coxa dele com as garras e enfiou os dentes no ombro machucado dele, em uma área mais perto do pescoço, mas não percebeu quando ele gozou e sujou a parede e chão de porra.

Qualquer som que pudesse emitir foi abafado pela mordida quando Damien finalmente gozou, dentro e só no fim lembrou da camisinha. Já era tarde. Conseguiu sentir Pip tendo aqueles espasmos e a respiração dele era pesada, então tirou a mão de cima da boca dele e o pobre garoto ofegou cansado várias vezes.

Pip estremeceu quando tirou o pau de dentro dele, e um pouco do gozo escorreu pela parte de dentro da perna. Enquanto subia as próprias calças, realmente satisfeito com tudo, o britânico se virou na sua direção e ele estava uma completa bagunça. Suado, cabelo bagunçado, roupas amassadas e as pernas tremendo, sem falar no olhar cansado. Também não tinha percebido antes aqueles arranhões na coxa dele, cinco, cada um de uma das suas garras, e todos sangravam.

Sorriu com a vista, sabendo que não era problema seu:

— Melhor você se arrumar logo, Pip, a aula já tá pra começar.

Virou as costas para ele, não realmente preocupado com qualquer coisa que ele pudesse falar ou não, saiu, fechou a porta e olhou ao redor do corredor. Por sorte estava vazio. Seria bastante inconveniente se não estivesse, não era uma boa ideia que o francês patético dentro do armário de limpeza fosse achado _enquanto estivesse por perto_ e, pensando nisso, o anticristo saiu rapidamente do lugar.

Em torno de quarenta minutos depois, quando já estava em aula, viu Pip chegar atrasado e estranhamente mais apresentável do que imaginou que ele estaria. Ele pediu desculpas ao professor, que suas não o deixou entrar, mas apenas levou um sermão antes de poder se juntar a classe.

O loiro evitou olhar na sua direção e Damien sorriu um pouco ao observar dificuldade dele de sentar na carteira e o quanto tentou ser discreto sobre isso, mas falhou miseravelmente.


	3. No vestiário

Do outro lado da quadra, durante a aula de educação física, Damien conseguia ver Bill e Fosse tentando acertar a bola de futebol em Pip e eles estavam conseguindo com bastante frequência, enquanto o loiro parecia apenas aflito demais, mas ninguém, além de o anticristo, sabia o motivo real por trás daquela aflição. Pip era doente e continuaria tirando vantagem disso, apesar de saber disfarçar muito bem e evitando olhar na sua direção durante a maior parte do tempo.

A professora ignorava aquela cena deliberadamente, mas gritou para os alunos pararem de preguiça e correrem ao redor da quadra, como aquecimento antes do jogo daquela aula. Outra boa oportunidade que Damien aproveitou para passar por Pip e dar um tapa atrás da cabeça dele, enquanto o pobre garoto só olhou na sua direção com aqueles olhos azuis de um jeito que não conseguiu dizer bem o que significava. _Nunca era de medo_ , pelo menos nunca _parecia_ medo.

Alguns momentos depois Stan Marsh colocou o pé na frente para que o loiro tropeçasse e, exatamente como o esperado, ele caiu pateticamente no chão. Mais uma vez a professora não se importou, mas gritou para que Pip parasse de _preguiça_ e continuasse correndo. Era impressionante como até os professores desprezavam ele sem nem tentar disfarçar, mas não era como se faltasse motivos para isso.

Mesmo se faltassem, ninguém realmente precisava de uma razão para implicar, xingar ou bater naquele _francês_.

Certamente ele adorava isso. _Masoquista de merda_.

No jogo de futebol, depois de dividirem os times, Pip estava como goleiro e Damien ficou no time que jogaria contra o dele. Foram mais boas oportunidades de continuar com aquele bullying que sequer parecia ter muito sentido, mas como todo mundo se divertia tanto em tentar, propositalmente, acertar Pip no meio da competição, isso também não precisava ter sentido. O loiro não deixou escapar uma sílaba de descontentamento, mas Damien quase sentiu pena quando Craig acertou a bola no saco dele.

O resto da aula seguiu do mesmo jeito, até acabar e todo mundo ir, praticamente ao mesmo tempo, para os vestiários tomar uma ducha e trocar de roupa. Acabou fazendo o mesmo, o suor de cansaço impregnado na pele não era uma coisa que particularmente gostava.

Saiu para trocar de roupas e só teve tempo de se vestir quando viu Pip discretamente indo na direção do chuveiro, quando não havia mais ninguém lá. _Interessante_.

Mas, alguns minutos depois do loiro entrar para tomar uma ducha, o que chamou sua atenção imediatamente foi o que Bill e Fosse estavam fazendo, abrindo o armário do garoto britânico e tirando as roupas dele – de educação física e as habituais – de dentro, enquanto riam baixo entre si. Não precisava ser nenhum tipo de gênio para adivinhar que aquelas roupas muito cafonas parariam no lixo.

Aquilo poderia ser ainda mais bem aproveitado se fosse de outro jeito e, por isso, o anticristo chamou os dois:

— Ei.

Eles olharam na sua direção e Bill questionou _“o_ _que?_ ”, porém Damien apenas chegou mais perto e apontou para as roupas:

— Me empresta isso bem rápido?

Fosse franziu as sobrancelhas pelo que não passou de um segundo, confuso, mas entregou as roupas nas suas mãos. Sorriu e no mesmo instante elas pegaram fogo, foram muito rapidamente consumidas pelas chamas infernais e, no fim, não sobrou nada além de um montinho de _cinzas_ que Damien jogou no chão. O cheiro de queimado ficou forte por poucos segundos também, mas só pisou nas sobras para abafar isso também.

Os dois caras olharam toda a cena, boquiabertos, mas ambos gargalharam. Bill que falou primeiro:

— Damien, cara, isso foi um _máximo_!

— Sim! — Fosse concordou e riu mais. — Agora o _viadinho francês_ não vai conseguir sair, mesmo!

Eles foram embora logo depois e Damien, ainda sorrindo, se sentou em um dos bancos para esperar. Pip demorou um pouco no banho e foi mais que o suficiente para todos os outros garotos saírem do vestiário, menos Damien que, pacientemente, esperou pelo loiro.

O inglês saiu de um dos chuveiros com a toalha ao redor da cintura e os cabelos úmidos, mas parou de andar no momento que lhe viu ali. Eles estavam completamente sozinhos, tinha se garantido disso e apenas encarou ele de volta, em silêncio, observando ele começar a andar um segundo depois, sem parecer muito surpreso e logo foi procurar nas proprias coisas por algo que não estava mais lá.

Levantou do banco ainda enquanto ele estava revirando o armário e se aproximou sorrateiramente, apenas sendo notado no momento em que Pip se virou, pronto para falar alguma coisa, mas levantou o rosto e fechou a boca quando viu que o anticristo estava _perto demais_. Ele rolou os lábios e olhou ao redor, nervosamente, antes de realmente falar alguma coisa:

— Damien, você por acaso viu as minhas roupas…? — A voz dele diminuiu à medida que deixou um sorriso escapar, se calando completamente só depois que Damien segurou o rosto dele pelas bochechas, com uma mão só. — _Damien-_?

— _Eu queimei_.

Ele arregalou levemente os olhos e tentou se contorcer em uma posição mais agradável, coisa que fez o anticristo afundar as garras naquele rosto magro, não o suficiente para furar, mas apenas o bastante para deixá-lo quieto. " _Você queimou…_?" repetiu daquele jeito que só conseguia descrever como patético, ainda com um olhar de quem não havia entendido direito o que estava acontecendo.

— Sim, _tudo_. Só sobrou as _cinzas_.

Pip deixou escapar um som de compreensão, que soou muito imediatamente conformado, e Damien soltou o rosto dele apenas para agarrar a toalha branca ao redor da cintura e tentar tirar, mas o loiro segurou antes que conseguisse. Não gostou muito da atitude e encarou ele um pouco irritado:

— Por acaso tu quer que eu queime a toalha também?

Ele rapidamente negou com a cabeça e, dessa vez, permitiu que puxasse a única coisa que ainda escondia a nudez. Pip fechou a porta atrás dele, tentou se cobrir com as mãos e se apoiou no armário no momento que Damien tocou a pele do pescoço:

— Damien, _companheiro-_ — Ele se calou de súbito quanto colocou a mão ao redor do pescoço, mas sem apertar. Depois de dois ou três segundos, o pobre garoto encontrou forças para falar de novo e dessa vez ele gaguejou. — Nós dois temos aula em poucos minutos, você não poderia fazer a gentileza de-?

— Mas como você vai para a aula _assim_ , Pip? — Sorriu por causa da forma incerta que o britânico lhe olhou. — _De toalha?_ Não posso ter certeza, mas eu duvido que alguém te deixe entrar desse jeito.

A figura de Pip era magra até demais, mas o relevo de duas das primeiras costelas não eram assim tão aparentes, ao menos não de uma forma que poderia ser preocupante. Braços finos e também não tinha muita carne nas pernas, mas não de um jeito doente, meio que combinava com ele e Damien tinha a impressão de que poderia quebrar alguma coisa, como se fosse vidro, se batesse forte demais. O que se provou, várias e várias vezes em diversas ocasiões, que definitivamente não era verdade.

— Se você me emprestasse algumas roupas, eu ficaria eternamente grato.

O anticristo ainda tentava entender se Pip falava sério quando dizia aquelas coisas, ou era apenas algum tipo de ironia muito estranha. Não conseguia ter certeza sobre isso nem quando encarava ele direto nos olhos:

— _Eu poderia_. — Sorriu quando observou certa esperança no jeito que ele olhou na sua direção. — Mas sabe, Pip, você tem que _fazer por merecer_ pra ganhar isso. Eu já estou te fazendo uma gentileza que tu não merece, não custa retribuir.

Conseguiu sentir ele engolindo saliva porque ainda segurava aquele pescoço fino, mas a resposta não demorou realmente muito tempo:

— Provavelmente você está certo… — Ele falou muito baixinho, mas como o anticristo estava muito perto, conseguiu escutar bem. — Mas alguém pode entrar aqui-!

— Por isso mesmo que você tem que parar de enrolar.

O rosto do britânico corou e ele soltou um murmúrio de compreensão, enquanto desviava os olhos azuis para o seu peito e também colocava as mãos ali. Damien apenas levou a mão do pescoço até atrás da cabeça, no cabelo, onde segurou e puxou os fios loiros, sentiu a umidade na palma da mão e o dono deles estremeceu quase que imperceptivelmente. Teve a impressão que o pau dele tinha começado a dar sinais de vida e, provavelmente, não estava errado apesar de não conseguir ver muito bem.

— _Certo…_ — Pip ofegou uma permissão mais verbal, enquanto as mãos dele se seguraram no tecido preto do casaco, apertando. O rosto ainda estava vermelho quando ele voltou a lhe encarar e tinha algo de novo naquele olhar, algo que o anticristo não conseguiu prestar atenção pois Pip já tinha descido aquela mão dele as suas calças.

Mas, vendo esse movimentos, teve uma ideia melhor. Apenas esperou o outro garoto abrir as suas calças, Damien ajudou puxando a cintura um pouco para baixo e logo uma mão dele já estava ao redor do seu pau, não exatamente flácido, mas também não duro quanto gostaria. Rapidamente ele começou a mover a mão, para cima e para baixo.

Quando chegou mais perto de Pip viu o rosto dele corar mais, os movimentos até vacilaram um pouco, mas Damien se aproximou do ouvido enquanto colocava uma mecha atrás da orelha. Os ombros do britânico se encolheram por causa da sua respiração e a pele dele, nas áreas que podia ver melhor, ficou com os pelos arrepiados.

— Se ajoelha. — Disse perto do ouvido de Pipe havia sido uma ordem, então se afastou apenas um pouco, o suficiente para conseguir encará-lo e o britânico continuou quieto, mas juntou ar para falar alguma coisa que o anticristo não deu a oportunidade de ser dita.

Colocou uma mão no ombro dele e não precisou fazer muita força para ele se colocar de joelhos na sua frente, com o pênis bem perto do rosto. A toalha de antes estava no chão e, por sorte, bem embaixo dos joelhos dele. Pip apoiou uma mão na sua perna e a vergonha no rosto dele ainda era muito óbvia, mesmo que não olhasse para cima.

Viu ele segurar o seu pau e fazer algumas vezes o mesmo movimento de antes, fracamente, mas ele não demorou até realmente começar usar a boca. Primeiro foi só o hálito ao redor, um instante antes de sentir a língua e respirou pesado de prazer. Olhando para baixo, o loiro estava com alguma dificuldade de pôr uma parte considerável da ereção na boca e Damien não pode não sorrir com a visão, enquanto levava de novo uma mão até os cabelos dele.

Ele chupou e obedeceu quando o mandou usar a língua, ao mesmo tempo tentava levar mais daquele comprimento na boca. Era grande demais para Pip, conseguiu ver bem pelo jeito que ele engasgou quando puxou diversas mechas, mas era uma visão e tanto vê-lo se esforçando. Mas não era exatamente o que o anticristo queria naquele momento.

Puxou a cabeça dele, pelo cabelo, para longe e conseguiu ver que, enquanto chupava o seu pau, também estava se masturbando. Essa percepção lhe divertiu profundamente:

— Você é mesmo uma vadia, hein, Pip? — Questionou e não recebeu uma resposta. O loiro gemeu de olhos fechados, se contorcendo porque ainda não tinha diminuído o aperto e, segurando pelos cabelos, forçou ele a se levantar. — Batendo punheta enquanto chupa um pau? Não sei nem porque tô surpreso...

Pip entreabriu um dos olhos, ofegante por causa da dor e tentando se apoiar nos armários, os lábios dele estavam vermelhos e agora era difícil dizer se os fios dourados no rosto estavam grudados por causa da umidade ou do suor.

Virou Pip de frente para o armário, empurrou a lateral do rosto contra o metal gelado e o _francês patético_ gemeu. Assim, pode dar uma olhada e ver que ele estava sem marcas, pelo menos nenhuma das suas, já que aqueles hematomas de vários níveis não eram nenhum tipo de surpresa, não com o _bullying_ _diário_.

Deslizou aquela mão pelas costas e conseguiu sentir ele estremecendo lançamento sob a palma da mão. Quando chegou na bunda, deu um tapa barulhento que fez o britânico se contorcer mais uma vez, choramingar. Pip raspou as unhas na porta do armário quando bateu de novo, na outra vez viu ele arquear as costas e Damien, a medida que se sentia cada vez mais excitado com aquelas pequenas reações aos seus toques, decidiu que era injusto que só ele estivesse aproveitando o momento.

— Pip? — Chamou por ele ao mesmo tempo que desferiu outro tapa, o pobre garoto murmurou várias coisas incompreensíveis enquanto estava com a testa apoiada no metal. A falta de resposta lhe fez bater de novo, mais forte, e o loiro soltou um gritinho abafado pela própria mão. — Eu tô falando com você.

O britânico estava vagamente trêmulo quando tirou a mão da boca, a voz dele também falou por um momento:

— _S-sim_?

— Você não quer foder no seco, quer? — Ele negou algumas vezes com a cabeça, incapaz de dizer algo e apenas entregou o lubrificante na mão dele. — Pode começar aí.

Damien se afastou um pouco de Pip e foi se livrar da camiseta de gola alta que usava, apenas porque não estava com vontade de sujar de suor. Enquanto isso, escutou a tampa abrindo e ao olhar na direção do loiro, ele ainda estava apoiado com uma mão na porta do armário, enquanto a outra estava com um dedo enfiado na própria bunda. Chegou perto de novo e puxou uma das nádegas um pouco para o lado, para ter uma visão melhor dele se abrindo e esse súbito toque fez Pip se encolher.

Aquela posição não era muito boa, mas não era algo que o anticristo diria que estava particularmente preocupado e mandou apenas enfiar outro dedo, coisa que ele fez no mesmo instante. Se tinha dado tempo para ele se preparar o suficiente também não se importou, mas apenas segurou o pulso e afastou aquela mão para substituir os dedos pelo seu pau.

Era tão apertado e quente quanto no outro dia e Pip gemeu desse jeito mais audível, de dor, enquanto encolhia os ombros. Viu ele com punhos fechados contra o metal e as dobras dos dedos ficando brancas pela força, então deu um impulso para enfiar o resto do pênis de uma vez só e as pernas dele começaram a tremer.

Não fez nada nos primeiros segundos, suas mãos foram para as laterais do corpo de Pip e pode sentir como ele era tenso embaixo de suas mãos. Enfiou as garras no quadril e faltou muito pouco para tirar sangue. O britânico levou uma das mãos para segurar no seu braço e Damien imediatamente segurou o pulso dele, ao mesmo tempo que começou as estocadas.

Ele estava quieto, cobrindo a boca com a mão livre e abafando todos aqueles sons, sons que o anticristo decidiu que queria ouvir. Alguém poderia entrar? _Claro_ , pensou enquanto puxava as duas mãos do outro garoto de volta para a porta de metal, mas naquele ponto não conseguiu se importar com isso. Segurou os dois pulsos juntos bem acima da cabeça de Pip, empurrando contra a porta, quando as investidas se tornaram mais intensas e até agressivas.

O jeito que ele choramingou e tentou se soltar fracamente enviou uma onda de prazer direto para o seu pau, enquanto Damien decidiu que queria escutar mais disso. Continuou a foder Pip por longos minutos, direto, e não parou nem depois que ele gozou.

Apertou os pulsos do loiro com mais força que o necessário e os braços dele tremeram, enquanto ele tentou esticar os dedos para se livrar de um pouco daquela tensão, mas não teve muito espaço para isso. Cada vez o seu orgasmo ficava mais perto e Damien, agora, estava concentrado só em persegui-lo. Enfiou as garras na lateral do corpo de Pip sem perceber, acabou rasgando a pele e vários filetes grossos de sangue escorreram, ao mesmo tempo que o pobre garoto gemeu desse jeito patético.

Teve a vaga impressão de ter escutado ele pedir por mais, em um murmuro muito baixo para que conseguisse ouvir entre as vezes que ele ofegava e choramingava, mas a verdade era que não estava mais prestando tanta atenção assim nele.

Continuou com as investidas até que não pode, e nem quis, mais se segurar e gozou dentro de Pip como da última vez, conseguindo encontrar um espaço no pescoço para enfiar os dentes afiados e gemeu enquanto sentia o gosto do sangue dele. Provavelmente era coisa da sua cabeça, mas o gosto não estava ruim.

Soltou e abaixou os braços do loiro lentamente e ele imediatamente procurou apoio na frente, mas sem ter muito bem onde segurar com as mãos.

Saiu de dentro de Pip e teve uma vaga impressão de que as pernas dele cederiam com o próprio peso. Ele estava ofegante e quando olhou na sua direção viu o rosto vermelho e aquele cabelo bagunçado pelo sexo com mais clareza. Mesmo que tivesse acabado, o jeito que ele respirava ofegante, com a boca aberta, as pernas tremendo e a porra escorrendo pela parte de dentro da coxa deixava a cena toda com um aspecto sexual demais.

Soltou ar pelo nariz e não pode reprimir o sorrisinho quando percebeu que o loiro estava, mais uma vez, _duro_.

O Pip que via nos corredores, com aquele jeito de nerd idiota, não lembrava nem mesmo vagamente o que estava na sua frente naquele momento e Damien preferia a versão de agora. Se aproximou e o viu forçar as costas contra a porta, também colocando as mãos ali, enquanto arregalava os olhos e olhava na sua direção, com o rosto pintado de vergonha mais uma vez. Não para o rosto, sim para a parte do tronco.

Era a primeira vez que ele estava lhe vendo sem camisa? Não conseguiu lembrar, mas pela reação deveria ser.

— Pip — Ele voltou a olhar para o seu rosto, mesmo visivelmente nervoso e o anticristo não parou de sorrir. — o que você acha de um banho?

— Me parece uma ideia excelente, Damien. — Respondeu gaguejando entre uma palavra e outra, enquanto forçava um sorriso sem graça. — Você pode ir primeiro-

Se sentou naquele banco que ficava para frente de Pip, assim conseguindo tirar os tênis e o resto da roupa. Ganhou um olhar chocado do outro garoto, que simplesmente havia perdido as palavras no meio da frase.

Agora sem as roupas, levantou e foi para perto do britânico de novo. _Perto demais_. Especialmente do rosto, até conseguiu sentir a respiração dele e o pobre garoto olhava para todos os lugares, menos na sua direção. Só olhou quando agarrou o braço dele e o forçou a isso.

— Você não quer me fazer _companhia_?

O rosto de Pip estava vermelho de vergonha e, nervosamente, tirou alguns fios que estavam grudados na testa e perto dos olhos. Ele não parecia saber o que dizer e ainda estava empurrando o próprio corpo, especialmente a cabeça, contra o armário para tentar diminuir aquela proximidade, coisa que não fez tanta diferença.

— E-eu não quero _incomodar_. — Gaguejou e o anticristo não conseguiu não deixar um meio sorriso escapar, porque essa resposta nem mesmo fez sentido. — Creio que preciso insistir-

— A gente já tá _vinte e cinco minutos atrasado_ _s_ para a aula. — Apontou para o relógio na parede e o loiro também olhou, o jeito que ele falou “ _oh céus”,_ preocupado e surpreso, lhe deu vontade de rir. — E tu ainda não tem roupas pra sair daqui.

Teve certeza de dar ênfase em como o britânico continuava sem opções, mas apertou o braço dele para pressioná-lo a dar uma resposta mais rápido. Felizmente funcionou:

— _Tudo bem…_ — Mesmo com hesitação, estava bom o suficiente e ele parecia saber o que aquele consentimento significava de verdade. Isso se confirmou com a próxima frase. — N-nós poderíamos ser mais rápidos dessa vez?

Não respondeu verbalmente e tratou de arrastá-lo para os chuveiros e, sem se preocupar em falar nada, fodeu Pip empurrando ele contra a parede. A água fracamente ligada, segurando os dois braços dele atrás das costas e, dessa vez, realmente o escutou pedindo por mais em algum momento. O que era apenas vinte e cinco minutos de atraso, rapidamente se tornou quase _quarenta minutos_.

Depois de terminar, Damien deixou Pip sentado no azulejo dos chuveiros compartilhados, sem nem conseguir levantar e com uma mordida profunda no ombro, sangrando. Se secou mais uma vez e colocou as suas roupas, mas não deixou nenhuma para o loiro e, dessa vez, realmente _não_ tinha sido de propósito.

Só lembrou quando já havia entrado na sala, mas não se importou o suficiente para fazer alguma coisa e nem viu Pip durante o resto do dia.


End file.
